I Don't Want Your Money
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: SukishoSukisyo. A SunaoXSora ficcy, of course! Somethin to do with a school fair, a kissing booth... money... ::winks:: READ AND FIND OUT!


Ayane: This one needed the _most_ editing…

Hiei: Hn…

Ayane: (sighs) I don't own Sukisyo/Sukisho

* * *

**I Don't Want Your Money...**

"Kuu-chan...!" the pink-haired youth whined in his sleep. A tear escaped from his closed eye.

A blue-haired boy stood beside the bed, towering over him. His features were soft as he wiped away the tear that slid down the other boy's cheek. "Why are you... crying, Nao-kun?..." he murmured.

Fujimori Sunao's eyes slowly opened to reveal pale-pink orbs. "Hashiba...?" he yawned, sitting up.

"Heh... you were talking in your sleep..." Hashiba Sora replied, sweat dropping and smiling nervously. "You woke me up."

"Oh... Sorry, Hashiba." Sunao smiled.

A shock coursed through Sora's body and he quickly looked away. "I-it's fine, Fujimori..." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong, Hashiba?"

Sora shook his head and climbed back into his bed, turning away from Sunao. 'Everything's wrong... Everything's confusing...' he thought as he fell asleep.

"The Jack of All Trades Academy was assigned this: a kissing booth at the school fair!"

Sora and Sunao walked away. "Goodbye, Matsuri! Good luck!"

"Nao-kun! They specifically asked for you to do this, though!" Matsuri protested, following after the pair.

Sunao blushed. He was always surprised when he found out someone on campus found him even the least bit attractive. "Really?..."

"Fujimori wouldn't want to do something like that, would you?" Sora scoffed.

Sunao glared then stopped and turned to Matsuri. "I don't need you deciding things for me, Hashiba," he muttered under his breath before announcing, "I'll do it, Matsuri-chan!"

"Yay!" Matsuri ran off to make the plans.

Sora stared at Sunao. "Why--"

"It's a job," Sunao replied, shrugging. He suddenly smirked. "Jealous that other boys will be kissing me, Hashiba?" he teased.

"As if!" Sora replied, blushing. Sometimes the things Sunao did irked Sora and he did not understand why they did. "Why should I care if you decide to do a job just to kiss every boy in this school?!" His eyes widened as he saw the hurt look on Sunao's face and it dawned on him just exactly what he had said. "That's not what I--"

"Leave me alone, Hashiba!" Sunao snapped, not looking at him. He ran off.

"Fujimori!" Sora exclaimed desperately. He swore bitterly at himself. "Why am I such a moron?!"

The week passed quickly with Sora and Sunao not speaking. It was torture and Sora gave up apologizing after almost twenty times. Friday came, the day of the fair. Sunao was behind a stand that said, "Kissing Booth, 270 Yen". He was wearing a light-green sweater and blue-jeans.

"Look at him, sitting there, grinning..." Sora growled, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He hadn't wanted to come to the fair.

"Jealous?" someone teased from behind him.

"No, I'm not, Nanami-nee-chan!" he replied hotly, blushing.

"He is."

"Shut up, stupid Minato!" Sora snapped. He immediately regretted it as Shinichirou started pulling him by the ear to the long like for the kissing booth. 'I never knew so many people liked him...'

"Here's the yen! Make sure you kiss him by the end of the night or you'll have to pay me back with interest," Shinichirou said, walking off with Nanami.

"Goodbye, Sora!" Nanami called.

Sora stuffed the yen in his pocket and stalked off, not noticing a set of eyes watching him.

"Sora-sempaiii!"

"Ichikawa! Hello!"

"Have you seen Nagase-sempai?" Ichikawa asked, blushing. He seemed to really love chasing after the older man. "He promised me he'd show up!"

Sora sighed. He wished it would be that easy with Sunao and him. "No. Sorry."

"Oh... Well, later, Sora-sempai!" He ran off to look for Nagase.

The blue-haired boy walked around aimlessly for a good two hours, every now and then coming back to the area around the kissing booth. A slight anger formed in the pit of his stomach every time he saw a new boy lean in to kiss Sunao. The crowd began to die down as everyone left. Matsuri and Sunao were soon the only two that Sora could see at the booth. They were probably discussing the money situation. Finally, the blonde left and Sora walked cautiously up to Sunao and cleared his throat.

"We're closed," Sunao said without turning around. He continued counting the yen.

"I have money..." Sora mumbled, staring at his feet and blushing heavily.

"H-Hashiba...?" Sunao stuttered as he slowed his counting and turned. He forced down a blush and glared. "What do you want?"

Sora thrust the money at him. "Look, I didn't mean what I said... It's just that I-- Mnh!?" He was cut off by Sunao pressing his lips to his own.

The pink-haired boy slowly pulled away and smiled shyly. "Keep your money, Kuu-chan... I don't want it..."

"But if you don't take it, Minato will take all of my money! Plus..." Sora crashed his lips upon Sunao's and stuffed the yen in the younger one's pocket. "You deserve payment for being so wonderful..." He blushed slightly but grinned at Sunao. "So, uhm... I guess I'll go... See ya later!" He began to walk away.

"I-I love you, stupid Kuu-chan!" Sunao shouted suddenly, stopping Sora in his tracks. Their eyes widened and Sunao blushed deeply, wishing he could disappear.

Sora looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at the pink-haired boy. "Love you ,too, Nao-kun..." he replied.

* * *

Ayane: Not much I could do to save it. (frowns) Haven't seen this anime in a while

Hiei: …

Ayane: Oh, shove off. Review, please…


End file.
